Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cushion clip. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cushion clip that can be compressed and absorb impact when a glove box door (a movable member) of an automobile is closed. The glove box door is preferably be attached to an instrument panel (a fixed member) of the automobile and can be closed and opened.
Description of Related Art
A known cushion clip of this type is taught by, for example, JP2010-164171A. The cushion clip includes an engagement leg that can be connected to a fixed member by inserting it into an attaching hole formed in the fixed member, and a cushion that can contact a movable member and elastically deform. The cushion has a hollow truncated cone (frustoconical) shape and is tapered (reduced in diameter) from a base portion connected to the engagement leg toward a top portion positioned opposite to the base portion. Further, the cushion has a wall thickness that gradually becomes smaller starting at the base portion and going towards the top portion.
In the cushion clip taught by JP2010-164171A, when the cushion is compressed by a load applied from the movable member, compression strain can be formed in the cushion. At this time, a portion adjacent to the top portion having a relatively thin wall thickness can be excessively deformed, so that concentration of stress can be generated in the portion of the cushion. When the concentration of stress is generated in the cushion, the cushion may have a reduced restoration capability with regard to the compression strain. Therefore, the cushion cannot retain a required elastic repulsive force. As a result, when the cushion clip is used in a glove box door (a movable member) of an automobile, the grove box door may produce rattling when it is closed. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved cushion clip.